


the good side

by greenspaghetti



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinata can fashion, Inspired by Music, Kageyama's dad doesn't really count as a character does he, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Softness, The Good Side got me feeling shit man, The Tangerine Umbrella, Troye Sivan is back at it again, aesthetic, aka: the next most popular tag, also? he ships it, finn's opinions of third year hinakage, maybe? - Freeform, probably, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenspaghetti/pseuds/greenspaghetti
Summary: It’s what Kageyama thinks about when he leaves Hinata’s house, after his ginger mess of a friend shows him the way home on their separate bikes, after he’d shucked his shirt and shorts and turned on the fan. The slope of his neck, through his back, the length of his arm, where it bunches when it curls. If those arms were around him.₊⁺ ☾✩‧₊⁺ ˚It's summer, Kageyama is in love, and he can't stop thinking about Hinata.





	1. the good side

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: hfhfhgghfh soft gays...
> 
> mm I really like the thought of hinata filling out by third year because hey uhhhh volleyball. anyway i wrote this for day 4 of the otp porn challenge woweee. and yeah I listened to The Good Side by Troye Sivan while writing it ; 0
> 
> tumblr: bearajuana

“We’re doing good, aren’t we?” Hinata says.

He and Kageyama lay sleepily in the grass, the heated August air a semi-pleasant blanket over their skin. Their volleyball rolled a little down their hill, unused to being on the ground. Senior Year and only two more school terms to go, Kageyama felt the earth under him turn a little faster than he was comfortable with. They  _ were _ doing good, he thinks then. They might not be captains, but he’d much rather trust Yamaguchi with the team than anyone else, including himself. He and Hinata still fought, but there were decidedly less head squeezes and pushing and almost-murders. Kageyama’s eyes fluttered closed, briefly, letting him fall into the hope Hinata carefully wove into his words.

“Dumbass,” He responds, soft. “Of course.” Hinata is right beside him. He shouldn’t open his eyes.

He does.

The expression Hinata has on is well suited to his older face. Where he used to look like an over excited gerbil with too much faith in humanity, he is softer, seemingly more responsible. There is a coquettish air to the way his eyebrows arch, and his hair falls into his eyes. He’s changed.

He has an undercut, for one, which really drove Kageyama crazy. It was soft and tufty and girls had a habit of running their hands through it while Hinata looked like a tomato trying to flirt. (Kageyama never touched it. Before he dies, he’s going to touch it. Like on his deathbed, when consequences won’t matter.)

He grew, too. Not much. Barely two centimeters. What came  _ with  _ the height - the ass, the arms… that’s what had Kageyama going completely and utterly insane. He noticed it half way through second year and he’s been a-little-more-than-noticing-it ever since.

And then: Hinata’s voice. Deeper and rolling. It should have occured to Kageyama that Hinata was… what do they call it? A late bloomer?

“Bloomer” a bad way to describe it. Kageyama felt like he got spiked by Asahi. And he wasn’t even the one  _ doing _ the blooming.

“It’s just-” Hinata cuts in, “I feel like there are some things we haven’t done yet. And we should.”

Drums pick up in the back of Kageyama’s mind. Either that or it’s his heart. He wants to hear Hinata say  _ “we” _ in his low, beautiful voice. He also wanted to slam his head against the trunk of the tree that was shading them.

“Yeah?” Kageyama cleared his throat. “Like what?”

Hinata shrugged into the grass. He was giving Kageyama a look that made him want to do some… questionable things, for being in an open park. For existing on planet earth.

“I dunno…” Hinata returns, only to add: “I feel like, buhfugshfuh.”

“Was that a vocal keysmash?”

“Shut up. Idiot.” 

Kageyama lets sunshine fill his lungs when he laughs. “I  _ mean _ … the world is old, right? Humans have existed for like, AGES… and we met. I wasn’t born in the 1900’s, you weren’t born in… America, or something…”

Instead of saying anything like  _ duh, Hinata, it’s been three years, I think you should come to terms with the fact that we exist at the same time _ , he blinks at his best friend. The friend who nodded and nudged his shoulder when Tanaka said,  _ “So, what’s your type?” _ and Kageyama had answered,  _ “I dunno, I like him to shorter than me.” _ and everyone hung on that one little pronoun that turned his shoulders to stone. The friend and added,  _ “Well MY type is taller. Even ladies. If they’re cute and their tall, I’m game.” _

“Huh.”

“Just… just a thought I had.”

But Kageyama hung on to that. They’re living at the same time. They  _ found  _ each other. Insignificant and important all at the same time.

Hinata stood up, and invited them back to his place, which  _ of course _ Kageyama agreed to. Hinata wore a yellow sweater under short overalls that rolled up past his knees, covered in bandaids. That was another thing: the fashion. He was in a t-shirt and jorts, and  _ he _ was the gay one. (To be fair, stereotypes =/= fact, but  _ still _ .) In other words, Hinata never stopped being cute. He just got very sexy, too.

It’s what Kageyama thinks about when he leaves Hinata’s house, after his ginger mess of a friend shows him the way home on their separate bikes, after he’d shucked his shirt and shorts and turned on the fan. The slope of his neck, through his back, the length of his arm, where it bunches when it curls. If those arms were around him.

Hinata  _ did _ wrap his arms around Kageyama - sometimes, occasionally, while Kageyama was crumbling in the best way possible, Hinata would hug him. Sometimes he’d lay an arm across his shoulder, or try to, and force Kageyama to bend for him.

Kageyama jerks, bodily, on his bed. The fan whirs, and the sky is clear. The cicadas are louder than his breathing.  _ Kageyama bending for him _ . 

Getting pushed, gently, onto his stomach with his hips raised, Hinata above him, looking at him like he did that day at the park.  _ We managed to exist at the same time _ . Hinata’s mouth on him, his shoulder, his stomach, his lower back. Kageyama pushes his face sideways into his pillow. He allows himself this, in the shadow and moonlight, because he couldn’t have it when the sun was setting, or when they were facing each other in the grass, or when Hinata waved from his bike as Kageyama walked out his door to meet him.

_ I’m going insane, _ Kageyama thinks.  _ Hinata is driving me insane. _

He wants to grumble and growl, because he’s reduced to something softer than what he wants to be perceived as around Hinata. Instead he shoves his hand in his briefs and forcibly exhales at the sudden feeling, at the thought of Hinata, over him, with those amber eyes. The strength in his jaw, the confidence in his lips. Kageyama groans, stroking slowly around his dick. Hinata licking against his mouth, kissing as needily and relentlessly as he asked for tosses. Hinata’s chest against his own, because Hinata  _ would _ climb over him, Hinata grinding against him.

“Ah,” Kageyama lets, out, thumb swiping at his leaking head. He makes a choked noise and presses his head back more. He’d wrap his legs around Hinata’s waist, let him grind in to him. They’d be panting and sweaty but Hinata would still work his hips, eager and desperate. His arms would frame Kageyama’s face, and he wouldn’t be directly over him (height differences) but he’d be close enough for Kageyama to kiss, to bite at his lips as Hinata moaned from the friction.

Kageyama’s back raises off the bed, his chest heaving. He eyes the drawer where he keeps the lotion he uses. He could - he’s done it before - he gasps at his own upstroke, then pauses and grabs the bottle, coating his fingers in the liquid. He drags his briefs down his thighs and twists, so he on his stomach, and rubs at his entrance.

He barely gets one finger in before his other hand is on his dick. Kageyama will never admit to his neediness.

In a spur of intense heat, gifted with the image of Hinata sinking in to him from behind, flushed and heaving like Kageyama is now, mewling and telling him that he needed this, that he needs  _ Kageyama _ , two fingers stretch his hole. It’s good, it’s so good when he rubs his tip as his fingers search for that one place -

He gasps out a strangled moan into the pillow.  _ There, _ the Kageyama in his head tells Hinata.  _ Tobio, _ Hinata in his head responds.

And then Kageyama’s coming. His hand is fast and his fingers work as he tightens, spilling over his hand.

He holds himself up, knowing if he falls it’s one more thing to clean up. He takes a tissue and cleans up, before awkwardly waddling to the bathroom to wet another one for easier clean up in the back.

When he collapses on his blanket for the second time that night, he falls asleep in seconds.

 

Hinata barges into his room at the bright and early time of ten the next morning.

“God, who let you  _ in. _ ” Growls Kageyama, muffled by the pillow.

“Your mom, duh. C’mon Kageyama! You’ve slept to much, you’re gonna become a ZOMBIE.”

“That's,” Kageyama sighs and rolls to squint through the light. “Not how it works.”

“Like YOU’D know.” Hinata’s voice is vaguely high. Kageyama suddenly realizes he’s only in his briefs. The briefs he pushed down last night to jerk off. To Hinata.

“If you don’t leave  _ right now _ , it’s  _ you _ who’ll be the zombie.” He says, steely with panic.

Hinata laughs and barges back out the door.

 

They have lunch first, before they play volleyball. The shop is a small corner cafe close to the town center but too far to be fully included. They have really good sandwiches, which the pair devour mercilessly.

“Bakageyama, do you have extra money?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I… nevermind. That was really rude.” Kageyama scowls, and Hinata looks uncharacteristically nervous. Well, for eighteen year old Hinata. He abruptly looks much younger than he really is. He gets up, grabs a wrapping of Hinata’s favorite sandwich, then asks for some extra pork buns. He drops the items back on their little, rickety table.

Hinata’s mouth is open.

“What?”

“I-” He stares wildly. “Nothing.” He jitters, like he does when he wants to ask a question, but he’s looking around the cafe too. There are people present, but not a lot.

“Wanna go on a walk around town?” Kageyama asks. Hinata nods.

Grabbing their things, they set an athletic pace. Kageyama almost shouts “Race!” but it’s unfair, with what Hinata’s carrying. “What’d you wanna ask?” He tries to say it nonchalantly, but it comes out rough. He momentarily wants to kick himself.

“Its… not important.” Kageyama scowls at him, before dragging his palm through Hinata’s red gold hair, soft from his morning shower.

“I’m not going to judge you.” He says, point blank, which every ounce of sincerity he can put in his voice. Did Hinata’s breath catch?

“Thank you, its just - Don’t, I dunno,  _ dates _ pay for their… uh… date’s food?”

Kageyama stops walking. His shoulders turn to stone again, and he’s trying to pick between fight or flight.  _ Fight or flight. Fight of flight. Holy shit, he’s caught me. Fight or flight. _ “Not that it’d be bad! If you were my date! It’d be kind of cool actually! Unless you didn’t  _ want _ to be my date, in which case… uh. Forget everything I just said. Actually, regardless, just forget everything I just said -”

Hinata is wearing a contrast shirt, yellow with a rainbow streak across his chest.

“Wait, Hinata -” He grabs Hinata’s hand, which is still small, but warm, like sunlight. “What you were saying, yesterday. About… the thing. I want you to know that I see what you’re saying, about existing at the same time. And - and I’m really grateful. That we exist. At the same time.” It comes out weird, gravelly and low, from Kageyama’s throat and he thinks, briefly, that he could fight the entire world if Hinata looked at him, like he did the park, for the rest of their tiny existence.

“But…”

“What?”

“There's gotta be a but.” Hinata says, anxiously, but there is that cautious hope he has, sprinkled in his tone.

“I mean, there's two.” Kageyama says. “Two butts. Yours and mine.” He bends, his fingers on Hinata’s jaw, and he kisses him. He wants to kiss him forever.

“You absolute  _ dumbass _ .” Hinata cries after he’s caught his breath and his lips look bruised with kisses.

Kageyama feels, inexplicably, like he’s on the good side of the universe.


	2. animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain pours down against the windows the next day, and Kageyama expects an apology text from Hinata. None comes. When he comes down stairs, dressed only in blue plaid boxers, he’s greeted with a dripping, yet still completely sunset colored Hinata, making delightful conversation with Kageyama’s dad.
> 
> “Hey, kiddo.” His dad says.
> 
> “Nice underwear, Yamayama.” Hinata says with a gleam, and Kageyama chokes on nothing.
> 
> ₊⁺ ☾✩‧₊⁺ ˚
> 
> Things get out of hand, in Kageyama's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ! GOT ! OUT ! OF ! HAND !  
> I forgot the next day of the otp challenge was in fact a blowjob, not a hand job, so I put them both in. you're welcome.  
> honestly? I do not know what happened. I blacked out when I started this and I woke up with the finished product  
> I was listening to animal by troye sivan before hand, so.......
> 
> hinata: exists  
> tobio: wRoaH

When Hinata kisses Kageyama back, he almost feels as though it’s an old friend with a different face. Familiar and unexpected, eager but softer than he’d thought it’d be. They pull apart, again, and this time Hinata doesn’t call him a dumbass. Hinata tugs on Kageyama’s shirt (dark blue, given to him by Hinata) and looking away. Kageyama can’t help but watch his mouth, which it twisted upward despite hiding behind his freckled cheeks.

He thumbs at his best friend’s bottom lip, and Hinata makes a noise softer than his kisses, and he jumps to his tiptoes to give him a peck. A tiny indulgence. But his little sunshine fingers are around Kageyama’s wrist like lightning, and he’s dragging him away off to the volleyball court near the town’s park.

“If we get there first, no one’s gonna bother us.” He explains, and Kageyama wails internally, thinking there are  _ much better  _ things they could be doing. It stops the minute he tosses the ball previously shoved in his backpack; volleyball was his first love. Their practice feels like a different kind of kiss.

Hinata shouts  _ “Faster!” _ and Kageyama obeys, as if Hinata’s tongue had worked over the seam of his lips, and he tosses awry just to see Hinata work, as if he’d bitten at Hinata’s mouth. They even play one-on-one, only for a bit, because Tsukishima was being an asshole about their receives. It’s as if their tongues are meeting.

Kageyama needs to stop this analogy before he misses for the  _ fourth goddamn time _ , to which Hinata yells, “A little distracted?” and winks as his hip cocks. Kageyama sends a serve that (purposefully) narrowly misses Hinata’s red face. Hinata screeches, dramatic and feigning offense, before he races after Kageyama promising to get him back.

They only stop later in the evening because Hinata’s mom calls on his new cell phone telling him to hurry home before it gets too dark.

“You’ll be free tomorrow?”

“I don’t have all summer to toss to you.” Kageyama answers, which means: yes. I’d also love to toss to you all summer. Hinata gets it, grinning, but before he climbs on his bike and speed away, he grabs the front of Kageyama’s shirt (holy shit) and pulls him down to kiss him.

It tastes like a desperate toss; a little hard, with a little tongue. It shocks Kageyama’s bones, and he shivers. Hinata smiles against him - he can  _ feel _ it - and swipes his tongue over Kageyama’s teeth.  _ I’ll get you for that, _ Hinata had said, and Kageyama can’t tell if this is what he meant.

He’s breathing heavily already, and Hinata is very obviously loving it. He scowls, wanting to growl, and bites at Hinata’s lips.  _ Hah _ , he wants to say.  _ So there. _ Hinata gasps, and Kageyama suddenly doesn’t feel like he got revenge, but rather that the spitfire of a man just pulled out another brick in the shaking wall that Kageyama was reduced to. He’s it with a wave of something intense, that he’s afraid to label, and pulls away.

Hinata’s cheeks are red, his orange hair curling, and his amber eyes are a little dazed. He looks so  _ soft _ .

Kageyama hugs him. For the first time, he wraps his arms around Hinata’s shoulders and holds him. He calls him a dumbass just so he can keep his dignity.

Hinata hugs him back, his face pressed to Kageyama’s chest, and stays quiet. When Kageyama lets him go, he says: “Wow. That was kinda gay.”

Kageyama shoves him and watches … whatever Hinata became to him cycle away, sparkling with laughter.

(Kageyama jerked off against his bedroom door and managed to completely fall apart just thinking about Hinata kissing him. He doesn’t have the heart to be ashamed of it anymore.)

 

Rain pours down against the windows the next day, and Kageyama expects an apology text from Hinata. None comes. When he comes down stairs, dressed only in blue plaid boxers, he’s greeted with a dripping, yet still completely sunset colored Hinata, making delightful conversation with Kageyama’s dad.

“Hey, kiddo.” His dad says.

“Nice underwear, Yamayama.” Hinata says with a gleam, and Kageyama chokes on nothing.

His dad has the gall to  _ laugh. _

Scarlet and glaring at them both, he pulls out the milk and gets a glass to sip on angrily while his father asks them what they’re up too.

“You can’t practice in this weather.” He says. “You’ll probably drown.”

“Bakageyama’s the one who can’t swim.” Hinata responds with his nose up and his eyebrow arched. “Plus, I brought an umbrella.”

“How the fuck did you do that?” Kageyama cuts in, still scowling, but this time with a milk mustache. His father gives him a warning look at the curse.

“It’s called a  _ basket _ , dumbass.” Kageyama Senior looks ready to give up on the cursing thing. “Also, we’re probably just gonna walk around. I biked past the volleyball court, and it’s sort of flooded.”

“Don’t drown.” Kageyama’s dad says, very seriously, to both of them, before clapping Kageyama on the shoulder and going back upstairs.

“Why are you always in underwear when I come over?”

Kageyama does growl, this time. He rinses his glass and puts it in the dishwasher. 

“Oh, never mind,” Hinata says from behind him. “I like the view from here.”

“If you don’t shut up, you  _ will _ wait out in the rain.” He barks when he turns around.

Hinata watches his face for a moment, and Kageyama tries to subtextually hint that he  _ very  _ much does not mind Hinata checking out his ass. Hinata walks around the counter, and Kageyama thinks,  _ okay, well, this is happening. _ The back of his forearms are heavy against the sink as Hinata presses his cold body up against him, his lips tilted up, so close to Kageyama’s.

“Tell me if you really want me to stop.” Hinata whispers so purely and earnestly it nearly knocks Kageyama unconscious.

“Don’t,” He breathes, a little strangled. “Don’t stop.” 

He expects a kiss. He wants a kiss. He yearns for one so bodily his eyes have fallen closed and Hinata’s body, still wet and covering his bare chest in dampness, sinks so honestly into him.

“Okay.” Hinata chirps, a renewed kind of starlight in his voice. “I’ll keep checking out your ass.”

Kageyama exhales so forcefully he slips down the side of the sink counter. His skin is buzzing, the south pole of a magnet shivering to snap to the north pole of another. He suddenly remembers their conversation, and feels their paired insignificance like a weight. He is alone in this feeling - no, actually, he’s not. He has Hinata.

And Hinata is looking at him just like he did in the park, a while ago, and yeah. Kageyama can definitely take on the entire world. Hinata is wiggling the keystone in the already crumbling Kageyama wall. (Or are keystones just a bridge thing?)

“Get dressed or else I won’t be the only one checking out your butt.”  _ There are two butts here, yours and mine _ , Kageyama said the other day.

“I’ll put on clothes if you put on dry ones.” Kageyama retorts back, and Hinata takes the challenge in stride. They ascend the steps to Kageyama’s room squinting at eachother like they would an enemy team at a match. Kageyama pulls on tight jeans and Hinata takes off his wet sweater and the button-up underneath. They maintain daring eye contact. Hinata deftly feels through Kageyama’s wardrobe and pulls out the cream practice pullover he used to wear nonstop. It’s his first attack - one that plants embers in Kageyama’s belly. Kageyama responds by putting on a white belt, the one Hinata gave him. His twitched eyebrow says,  _ one more layer for you to get through _ . 

Hinata eyes him, and then grin. He shocks off his ripped jeans, and then the soaked, volleyball covered briefs he wore underneath.

_ Focus on the volleyballs, focus on the volleyballs _ , Kageyama tells himself, his eyes at Hinata’s feet, ready to make a jab at the, probably custom ordered, underpants, but then  _ focus on the volleyballs,  _ turns into  _ focus on the balls, focus on the balls, LOOK AT HIS DICK HOLY SHIT _ .

He tried not to. Really. Honestly. Sincerely. But … 

The blood in his cheeks (his entire face, and maybe other places, too) gives him away, and Hinata shrieks out a laugh, singing something like, “I win!” Before grabbing the underwear he keeps at Kageyama’s house for impromptu sleepovers. 

It jolts him, suddenly, to question why Hinata didn’t pick his own clothes from the beginning, but Kageyama already knows the answer. He pulls over his head a tight, white, long sleeved shirt that he  _ knows _ outlines every muscle in his chest and back, an scrambling attempt to recover.

Hinata grins like a maniac when he pulls on a pair of Kageyama’s sweat pants and jumps to peck him on the lips, again, before leading the way out of Kageyama’s house. His umbrella is printed with the dips of a tangerine, a leaf drawn on the top, and is the exact color of Hinata’s hair. If Kageyama’s post-kiss glow didn’t light up the grey and misty world around them, then the umbrella would have.

 

They stop at a random gazebo, sitting on a bench that is only a tad damp.

“I want you to listen to this,” Hinata cooes, pulling his cell and some earphones out of his (Kageyama’s?) pocket. 

He hates how his scowl softens, but he didn’t know Hinata listened to any music.

“Wait, are these vine compilations? Because I’ve listened to enough from you.”

“No.” He said. “Miss Keisha’s ghost is still disappointed, by the way.”

“I just!” Kageyama starts, “Don’t! Fucking! Understand! Why me throwing my volleyball and saying  _ ‘Give me your fucking money!’  _ Made you laugh so hard!”

“Dun dun.” Is the only thing Hinata says before losing his shit. 

“Why’d you laugh so fucking hard when I said  _ ‘STOP I could’ve dropped my BENTO!’ _ the other day!?” He yelled, and Hinata fell off the fucking bench. “When I was like,  _ ‘What the FUCK is up Tsukki, no, what did you SAY dude, step the FUCK UP man,’  _ at the summer meet up, why did you choke on your hamburger?”

Hinata starts crying as he rolls on the ground, before yelling at Kageyama to shut up before he shits himself. He sees Kageyama’s smile when he recovers, all wet again.

“Did you-” He gasps. “Did you KNOW about them? When you said all that-” He gasps again. “ _ Yamayama! _ Have you been hiding your intelligence from me!?”

Kageyama just smiles. Hinata looks awesome when he laughs.

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s cheeks and just says, “Holy shit,” before kissing him.

The flood Kageyama feels is slower to grow this time, as the angles of their mouths change and Kageyama sucks at Hinata’s tongue. Like the rain, it pools, and the need rises until it’s in it’s throat. Hinata’s knees slide on either side of Kageyama’s thighs easily, drifting into his lap, just as Hinata does a powermove by sucking at Kageyama’s lips as he pulls on the soft strands of hair at his nape. 

He gasps and groans at the same time, his brows furrowing as those embers roll and spark in his chest. He didn’t  _ know _ they could touch each other’s hair - it makes sense, though. He wants Hinata everywhere.

_ I’m grateful that we exist at the same time _ .

It hits him how their being together is barely a scintilla in the entirety of the universe.

His hand moves to Hinata’s undercut, the soft buzz there, and he strokes. He doesn’t need to be on his deathbed; there are no consequences.

Like a thunderstrike he realizes that this could be a challenge, and his turns his head (to the mewling dismay of his partner) to mouth at Hinata’s neck, just under his jaw. It’s velvet and silk, there, and like his lip bite the previous day, he feels as though it’s presence is pulling him apart more than Hinata.

He kisses the area, sweetly, and Hinata sighs. His fingers work into Hinata’s hair, and remembering the ginger’s reactions, he tugs as he bites.

“ _ Ah! _ ” Hinata yells,  _ wails _ really, up to the ceiling of the gazebo as he shakes, his nails digging into the white shoulders of Kageyama’s shirt. His chest heaves against Kageyama’s, and his eyes are suddenly panicked.

“Do you want to stop?” Kageyama asks.

“No.” Hinata breathes. But he shakily climbs off of Kageyama’s lap, who mourns his absence, and pulls at the fabric at his thighs self consciously. “I just-”

“Yeah.” Kageyama says as he nods, voice breaking. “I get it.”

They walk around more, and consider getting a real breakfast. They grab some bean paste sweets instead and talk about the upcoming season, how Yamaguchi has been doing really well despite his anxiety, and how Tsukishima hangs around their captain. Yeah, he’s next-in-power or whatever, they agree, but the way his shoulders tilt…

The rain eases, and Hinata steps out of the tangerine shield to open his mouth to the sky.

Kageyama recognizes how much he wants that mouth all to himself.

Instead they run around in the drizzle, getting wetter than if they stayed under the gazebo and continued on whatever journey that’d be. They splash eachother with puddles and Hinata tries to get Kageyama to toss a stick, which went about as well as you’d expect.

By lunchtime they’re tuckered out and head back to Kageyama’s. He makes them both curry with some leftover ingredients his dad had left before going off to work. The rain picked up again, so they play Super Smash Bros (Kageyama: Peach, Hinata: Zelda) (which also lead to the conversation: Why’d we both pick girls? And the response: They look badass, fucking people up in dresses, I guess) and then take a nap together on the couch. When they wake, Kageyama’s dad isn’t home yet.

“Oh,” He says, staring at his phone screen. “He’s staying over at the hospital.”

“Paramedic?” Hinata asks, and Kageyama nods.

“My mom is in Tokyo with my aunt.” He adds softly, feeling shaky all over again. Hinata nods, and then picks up his phone.

“Hey, mom. Yeah, I’m fine. Can I stay over at Kageyama’s tonight? It’s raining too hard.” He hears something like,  _ it was harder this morning,  _ and a small laugh, and then something muffled. “Yes! Thanks, mom!”

Kageyama blushes.  _ Hinata’s staying over. Tonight. In my room where I jerked off thinking about Hinata. Holy shit. _ He’s a little surprised to find he’s shaking, but not from shame. He’s excited.

“You have Mario Kart, right?”

Kageyama picks Peach again.

Hinata picks Link.

“His ass looks good in this game.” He says with too much nonchalance. “Oh, don’t look so scandalized. I saw your lotion bottle on your bedspread, yesterday.”

Kageyama doesn’t let his shoulders turn to stone, because as much as his little noise of garbled, vocal key smashes make him want to hide, he’s a little bit more turned on that freaked out.

He doesn’t want to look into that. Not now, maybe when Hinata goes home and he’ll be alone with his hand - wait. Fuck. Hinata isn’t going home.

He’s feeling too much to be good at Mario Kart. He’s in sixth place after the three rounds finish.

“Hmm.” Hinata taps at his chin. “Maybe if I… propose a little game…”

“Uh?” Kageyama says intelligently.

“I win, I sleep in the briefs you had on yesterday. If you win, well… that’s for you to decide.”

“I get to kiss you.” Kageyama says immediately.

“Okay.” Hinata smiles, all sugar and honey. Kageyama thinks about pressing his thumb to Hinata’s lip. But he tries, his hands aching with force as they go through the rounds. His teeth grit, and they both yell  _ dumbass _ copious amounts.

Hinata wins. Only a two point difference.

They’re both heaving from the effort, and when Kageyama turns to the victor, and knows he won’t be able to handle Hinata in those briefs. It’s not like they’re  _ unwashed,  _ because they are, it’s just…

“Hinata.” He breathes. “You really shouldn’t wear…”

Hinata’s grin says everything. “It’s getting late.” He says, still made of honey, but it’s simmering now, cooking. “We should go up.”

Hinata does not ask about a futon. He waits with his palm out and Kageyama drops it into his fingers. He turns around so he doesn’t see Hinata sliding it over his legs. He waits till he hears the bed creek, and then he changes into black, puffy boxers, and turns to see Hinata sitting on the edge of his bed, not laid down on it.

“You’re pretty good at Mario Kart.” Hinata says so innocently. If Kageyama could ignore the chord of muscle over Hinata’s round shoulder or the muscle in his chest, or the planes of his stomach that are stretched out with Hinata’s backwards lean, he would probably be a heartless man. “You deserve your wish.” His chin is tilted up and his eyes glow. It is so dark in the room, and the rain patters loudly.

The wave of want does not come slow. Despite his father’s warning, Kageyama is drowning.

When he kisses Hinata hard, he feels like an animal. He can’t move his hands from … his best friend’s? His lover’s? Hinata’s? flushed, almost too-shaded face. There mouths open like bricks falling, falling from Kageyama’s wall. Hinata keeps  _ pulling at them _ , and at his hair, and at his skin. He barely registers Hinata’s fingers over his chest until he thumbs his nipples, and he crumbles beside Hinata, who twists to accommodate him.

“Oh my god,” Kageyama mouths into Hinata’s face. He can’t stop kissing him.

“Kiss me,” Hinata retorts as his arms encircle Kageyama’s neck. Deja vu hits him: He’s thought about this before. 

He kisses down Hinata’s neck, biting and sucking like he’s noticed Hinata likes, until his partner scoots over his legs so he straddling Kageyama’s thighs. Not close enough for their bodies to touch, and Kageyama vehemently hates those few centimeters between them.

At least until Hinata’s hand trails down his stomach, which is dusted with dark hair. His thumb passes Kageyama’s belly button before he realizes what’s happening.

“Yes.” He whispers because he knows Hinata will wait for it. “Don’t stop.” He echoes their morning.

It’s difficult, because Kageyama is a little bit more than half hard and Hinata doesn’t seem keen on moving, but it works out in the end because, well, the person who Kageyama has been madly in love with for two and a half years has his palm wrapped around his dick.

“Oh my god,” He says again.

“Kiss me,” Hinata repeats. Kageyama obeys, but it’s sloppy and every time he’s about to suck on Hinata’s tongue or lips his head is being played with and all he can do is shiver and moan. He officially loses all ability he’s ever had in his life when Hinata’s fingers tighten and start to work faster, just like Kageyama did for himself those two previous nights. 

He remembers the briefs.

He pulls away from Hinata, just to look at him, at his half closed eyes and the tent in - holy shit -  _ Kageyama’s _ briefs as he whispers, “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” and tries to keep his moans down. Then Hinata’s eyes raise, and he says so so quietly, “I don’t want to share you. That’s why I didn’t do this at - at the park - Tobio -” He bites his lip, and it’s Kageyama’s hips working as well. “Tobio, I want to touch all of you.”

That’s how Kageyama dies. He comes, as if imploding, a star dying in his body as he no longer is made of flesh and bone but only Hinata’s rejected air and rain soaked smell. The keystone was pulled out. The Wall of Kageyama Tobio no longer exists.

Heaving and on his back, he only registers he hasn’t ascended to heaven because Hinata is grinding his still-hard dick into his thigh, looking like he rather enjoys it.

Regaining his strength, he pushes himself up, and then Hinata off, who looks momentarily scared, then displeased, and flushed all over again, because Kageyama knelt at his feet, his mouth inches away from Hinata’s cock.

“After this,” Kageyama breathes, making Hinata twitch. (Holy. Shit.) “I’m calling you my boyfriend.”

Hinata’s eyes don’t stop getting bigger, because by the time he can work off the whole boyfriend announcement, Kageyama’s mouth on sucking at his head and licking at his shaft. 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck, fuck fuck, fuck.” Hinata says, each curse breathier than the last. “Don’t - fuck - Don’t you need a condom for - fuck - oral?” (The answer: yes, yes you do.) Kageyama pointed a particular finger in Hinata’s direction, before pulling off.

“First: tell me if you want me to stop -”

“- I don’t -”

“- and if you want me to get a condom, I can get one.”

“I think it’s fine, for now.” Hinata said softly. “Although I do want to hug you. Holy shit, are you blushing? Oh my god, if my dick wasn’t out I’d take a picture of this.”

“Shut up! Dumbass!”

Hinata’s cackles cut off when Kageyama sunk down -  _ very _ far down - and didn’t stop until he choked a little bit. He bobbed, he sucked, and Hinata was slowly losing his mind. He bucked, a little bit, but Kageyama coughed and put his hand on his hip, so that made up for it. His breathes were shallow, his voices strangled, and then he let out little gasps like the soft  _ “Ah!”  _ from the gazebo. His teeth graze here and there, his fingers at Hinata’s balls… 

“I can’t go that deep.” Kageyama said hoarsely after a minute. Hinata stared back, dazed. “You can fuck my mouth if you stay shallow.”

“Fuck.” Hinata said, and did just that.

He glowed umber and gold in the faint lamplight that dappled his cheek as he came, his built chest shuddering like Kageyama just gave him lungs for the first time.

They shakily brushed their teeth after Kageyama swallowed as much as he could manage (not that much) and climbed back into bed. Hinata still had Kageyama’s briefs on.

“Turn around.” He mumbled after a second.

“What? Why?”

“You’re the little spoon.”

Kageyama grumbled but let Hinata become his backpack for the night. Hinata’s nose nuzzled into the back of his neck.

After a couple of minutes, Hinata sighed: “Boyfriend.”

  
  



End file.
